Mama
by El Lavender
Summary: Doyoung yang ingin melamar menjadi guru TK tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan kejadian dimana semua orang mengira dia adalah Orang Tua dari seorang murid yang sangat mirip dengannya dan juga Istri dari seorang dokter. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? NCT Fanfiction/Jaehyun x Doyoung/JaeDo/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Mama**

NCT Fanfiction

JaeDo Fanfiction

Main Cast: Jung Jaehyun, Kim Doyoung, Park (Jung) Hyoje

Warning: GS, AU, OOC, Typo(s)

Disarankan melihat foto Park Hyoje terlebih dahulu supaya bisa lebih mudah untuk membayangkan Hyoje & Doyoung versi wanita.

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

Doyoung saat ini sedang berada di sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak, ia berniat untuk melamar pekerjaan sebagai guru TK. Gadis yang saat ini berusia 23 tahun sangat menyukai anak-anak itulah sebabnya ia berada disini.

Doyoung sebenarnya adalah Sarjana Ekonomi dari salah satu Universitas terkenal yang berada di China. Ia sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan hal itu Ayahnya yang memaksa Doyoung untuk mengambil jurusan Manajemen agar bisa meneruskan perusahaan milik Ayahnya, kalau boleh memilih Doyoung ingin mengambil jurusan musik karena dia sangat mencintai musik.

Setelah lulus kuliah Doyoung terkadang ke perusahaan milik Ayahnya untuk membantu dan juga ia akan diajari oleh Ayahnya bagaimana cara mengelola perusahaan. Tetapi Doyoung lebih sering memilih kabur membantu Ibunya di Toko Kue milik Ibunya, Ayahnya hanya pasrah terhadap tingkah putri semata wayangnya itu.

Dan disinilah Doyoung berada sekarang untuk melamar menjadi guru di sebuah TK.

Doyoung saat ini memakai kemeja putih dengan rok hitam selulut ditambah dengan _flat shoes_ yang mempercantik kaki jenjangnya, rambutnya yang bergelombang berwarna _Dark Brown_ dibiarkannya menjuntai indah dipunggungnya dengan Tas dan sebuah map ditangannya. Doyoung saat ini berpenampilan santai sedikit formal toh dia tidak harus berpenampilan yang sangat rapi seperti wanita kantoran untuk melamar sebuah pekerjaan sebagai guru TK kan.

Doyoung sedang mencari dimana ruangan pemilik Yayasan berada. _SM Kindergarten_ merupakan TK yang paling terkenal di Seoul dan juga sangat luas sehingga menyulitkan Doyoung untuk menemukan dimana ruangan pemilik Yayasan berada, Doyoung berniat bertanya kepada salah satu guru yang kebetulan sedang lewat di depannya.

"Permisi... Bolehkah saya tau dimana ruangan pemilik yayasan berada?" Doyoung bertanya kepada salah satu guru yang sepertinya sedang tergesa-gesa mencari sesuatu.

"O-oh Nyonya Jung, akhirnya kau datang. Hyoje dari tadi hanya diam saja, dia juga tidak mau tampil di depan kelas untuk menceritakan tentang Mamanya dan saat ditanya teman-temannya dia juga tidak menjawab, setelah saya cek tubuhnya sangat panas ternyata dia demam." Jelas seorang guru kepada Doyoung.

'Ya Tuhan cobaan apalagi ini? Siapa itu Nyonya Jung? Siapa Hyoje? Kenapa guru ini menceritakan hal itu kepadaku? Aku hanya bertanya dimana ruangan pemilik yayasan. Apa mungkin dia salah orang.' Doyoung hanya membatin dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya saat ini.

"T-tunggu sebentar..." Tanpa aba-aba guru tersebut segera menarik Doyoung untuk mengikutinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas Doyoung melihat adanya orangtua murid di setiap kelas. Ah, dia baru ingat sekarang adalah hari ibu di Korea. Dia teringat akan Ibunya, ingatkan dia agar tidak lupa mengucapkan kepada ibunya setelah ini.

Mereka sampai disebuah kelas dan di dalam kelas ini juga terdapat orang tua murid yang didominasi oleh wanita.

"Kau Mamanya Hyoje? Akhirnya kita bertemu, kenapa tidak pernah mengantar dan menjemput Hyoje, pasti kau adalah orang sibuk." Tanya seorang wanita yang sepertinya bukan orang Korea asli dan merupakan salah satu orang tua murid.

"Itu Mamanya Hyoje? Cantik ya~"

"Dia mirip seperti Hyoje~"

"Sekarang aku tau darimana asal kecantikan Hyoje~"

Doyoung hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menanggapi pertanyaan dan bisikan-bisikan yang tertuju kepadanya. Dia merutuki nasibnya yang terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Oh... Hyoje itu Mamamu sudah datang, jangan menangis lagi ya." Ucap seorang bocah laki-laki yang berkata kepada teman perempuan di sebelahnya.

Tampak seorang anak perempuan yang sedang terisak, bukankah ketika sakit setiap orang akan menjadi rewel apalagi seorang anak kecil.

"Hyoje Mamamu sudah datang untuk menjemput, apa Hyoje mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya guru yang bersama Doyoung tadi dan Doyoung yakini sebagai wali kelas di kelas ini.

Anak yang dipanggil Hyoje menolehkan kepalanya kepada Doyoung, tanpa aba-aba anak tersebut langsung berlari dan memeluk Doyoung lebih tepatnya kakinya Doyoung.

"Mama... Hiks akhirnya Mama datang, Mama akhirnya pulang juga Hyoje sangat merindukan Mama, Hyoje selalu menunggu Mama." Tangis anak tersebut yang masih memeluk kaki Doyoung.

Doyoung sejak tadi mematung, ia tidak bisa mencerna kejadian yang barusan saja terjadi.

Seorang anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya sedang memeluk kakinya dan memanggilnya Mama.

'Ya Tuhan dia sangat mirip denganku. Sejak kapan aku pernah melahirkan seorang anak?'

Doyoung segera sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia lalu berjongkok dan memeluk gadis kecil itu. Hey, tidak mungkin kan dia menyangkal dan membiarkannya begitu saja disaat semua mata sedang tertuju kepadanya dan semua orang mengira dia adalah Ibu dari gadis kecil ini.

"Mama... Hiks hiks ibu guru bilang hari ini adalah hari ibu dan semuanya harus membawa ibunya masing-masing, karena Mama belum pulang Nenek yang berjanji akan datang, tetapi Nenek lupa tidak datang, hanya Hyoje yang sendirian Ma, teman-teman Hyoje bawa Mama mereka Hyoje kan jadi sedih."

Gadis kecil itu melanjutkan ceritanya dalam pelukan Doyoung. Doyoung mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu dan menenangkannya.

"Ssstt... Sekarang Mama sudah disini sayang. Hyoje sedang sakit, apa Hyoje ingin pulang? Ibu guru sudah membolehkan Hyoje pulang." Gadis kecil tersebut mengangguk dalam pelukan Doyoung.

 _Akting yang bagus Kim Doyoung, sekarang kau bahkan mengaku menjadi ibu dari gadis kecil itu._

Doyoung lalu membereskan pelengkapan Hyoje dibantu dengan wali kelasnya. Semua orang masih tertuju kepadanya baik Orang Tua murid bahkan Teman-temannya Hyoje juga sedang memperhatikannya.

"Bu gulu~ aku juga ingin pulang sepelti Hyoje." Rengek salah seorang teman Hyoje.

"Tidak bisa Winwin, Hyoje sedang sakit jadi dia harus beristirahat dirumah." Jelas guru itu kepada salah seorang teman Hyoje yang bernama Winwin.

"Kalau gitu Winwin mau sakit aja, bial dibolehin pulang sama bu gulu~" Ujar anak itu dengan polosnya.

Hal itu otomatis membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas tertawa dan tidak lagi terfokus kepada Doyoung.

Doyoung bersyukur karena hal itu.

Doyoung sudah selesai membereskan perlengkapan Hyoje, ia lalu berpamitan kepada wali kelas dan juga orang tua murid yang lainnya. Doyoung menggandeng tangan gadis kecil itu dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

Doyoung tidak tahu apakah yang sedang dilakukannya ini benar atau salah. Ia sekarang seperti seorang penculik anak yang mengaku sebagai Ibu dari anak itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, salahkan mereka semua yang memulai terlebih dahulu.

Doyoung merasakan bahwa tangan kecil dalam genggamannya sangat panas, suhu tubuh gadis kecil tersebut sepertinya semakin naik. Doyoung memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah mereka dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi gadis kecil itu.

"Hyoje... apa Hyoje capek? Mau Mama gendong?" Tawarnya kepada gadis kecil itu dan Hyoje hanya mengangguk.

Doyoung lalu menggendong Hyoje dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Ia sangat bersyukur gadis kecil itu lebih memilih diam di dalam gendongannya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Doyoung serta tidak bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh kepadanya.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang Doyoung memutuskan untuk memanggil taksi, mengingat dia tidak tahu dimana gadis kecil ini tinggal dan kondisinya tidak dapat dikatakan dalam keadaan yang baik.

Doyoung memutuskan untuk ke Rumah Sakit memeriksakan kondisi gadis kecil itu, dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa kepada gadis kecil itu mengingat sekarang dia adalah 'Mama' gadis kecil itu.

"Kita ke _Neo Culture Hospital_ pak." Ucap Doyoung ketika memasuki taksi yang tadi dipanggilnya.

"Hyoje kita sekarang ke rumah sakit ya supaya Hyoje cepat sembuh." Gadis kecil yang berada dipangkuannya hanya mengangguk dan semakin menyamankan sandarannya dalam pelukan Doyoung.

"Nanti kalau Hyoje sudah sembuh kita makan es krim sama-sama ya Ma~"

"Iya kalau Hyoje sudah sembuh ya. Apa Hyoje lapar? Apa Hyoje sudah makan?" Doyoung mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Belum Ma... Hyoje tidak lapar, Hyoje pusing." Tampaknya gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya itu mulai mengantuk.

"Tidurlah, nanti kalau sudah sampai Mama bangunkan." Gadis kecil itu mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

Doyoung dan Hyoje sudah sampai di _Neo Culture Hospital_. Tidak lupa Doyoung membayar ongkos taksi terlebih dahulu. Hyoje masih ada di dalam gendongannya, gadis kecil itu masih tidur dan ia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Doyoung menemui resepsionis dan menanyakan dimana Dokter Anak berada. Hyoje yang berada di dalam gendongannya mulai membuka matanya.

"Hyoje sudah bangun? Sekarang kita sedang di rumah sakit." Doyoung mulai menjelaskan kepada gadis kecil di gendongannya yang tampak sedang kebingungan.

Hyoje hanya mengangguk dan sang resepsionis mulai memberikan informasi kepada Doyoung dimana lokasi Dokter Anak berada. Doyoung langsung menuju ketempat yang ditunjukkan dan tidak lupa dia berterimakasih terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di bagian Dokter Anak Doyoung masih harus menunggu terlebih dahulu. Karena Doyoung bukan tipe orang yang tahan akan kesunyian Doyoung mulai mengajak Hyoje untuk mengobrol dengannya.

"Hyoje, tadi di kelas kenapa Hyoje tidak mau bercerita kepada teman-teman hm?" Mereka saat ini sedang duduk menanti giliran.

"Tidak mau, Hyoje malu Ma karena cuma Hyoje sendiri yang tidak bawa orang tua." Gadis kecil tersebut menceritakan hal itu dengan cemberut.

"Papa juga tidak bisa datang?"

"Kata Papa... Papa ada jadwal operasi Ma jadi Papa menyuruh Nenek yang datang, tapi Nenek sepertinya lupa kalau hari ini ada acara di TK Hyoje. Kakek tidak mungkin datang, soalnya kata Papa Kakek orang yang sangat sibuk Ma tapi Kakek orang yang sangat baik, Kakek sayang Hyoje, sering menemani Hyoje bermain dan sering beliin mainan buat Hyoje." Mata gadis kecil itu berbinar ketika menceritakan keluarganya.

'Berarti Gadis Kecil ini bukanlah berasal dari keluarga sembarangan. Papanya sepertinya seorang Dokter dan Kakek Neneknya adalah orang kaya. Bagaimana jika mereka nanti akan mempenjarakanku karena membawa begitu saja gadis kecil mereka. Tidak... Tidak... Setelah ini aku akan menanyakan alamat gadis kecil ini dan mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat dan sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan masalah dan menjelaskan kepada mereka secara baik-baik. Ah masalah pekerjaan sepertinya aku harus mempertimbangkan tawaran dari Ayah agar mulai bekerja di perusahaan, kali ini aku tidak tega menolak terus menerus permintaan Ayah.'

"Ma... Mama~" Hyoje menggoyangkan tangan Doyoung yang berada disebelahnya.

"Ah maaf Mama tadi melamun." Doyoung pun tersenyum kikuk karena dia tengah melamun dan sedikit mengabaikan gadis kecil itu.

Tidak terasa sekarang gilaran mereka memasuki ruangan.

.

.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang Dokter muda yang tampaknya baru selesai menangani operasi salah satu pasien.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga, operasi kali ini benar-benar menguras tenaga." Dokter muda itu merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat siang Dokter Jung~"

"Dokter Jung tampan sekali ya~"

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya~"

"Sayang sekali Dokter Jung sudah memiliki keluarga~"

Terdengar bisik-bisik para Suster ketika sang Dokter berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Dokter Jung atau yang biasa dipanggil Jung Jaehyun merupa seorang Dokter yang sangat dikenal di _Neo Culture Hospital_. Selain karena masih muda dan tampan Jaehyun juga terkenal ramah terhadap sesama dokter, suster, staff serta pasien di rumah sakit ini. Jaehyun juga sangat pintar terbukti dengan di usianya yang masih muda, dia sudah menjadi seorang Dokter Bedah.

"Jaehyun... Aku tadi melihat anak dan istrimu di tempat Dokter Anak, sepertinya Hyoje sedang sakit." Kata salah satu Dokter yang usianya hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Jaehyun.

"Istri? Ah Terimakasih atas informasinya Johnny hyung." Jaehyun segera menuju Dokter Anak yang berada beberapa lantai dibawah lantai tempat dia berada saat ini. Dan Jaehyun masih heran, seingatnya dia tidak pernah memiliki seorang istri.

Jaehyun langsung memasuki salah satu ruangan.

Braaakk

"HYOJE..." Jaehyun masih terengah-engah akibat berlari dari lantai delapan menuju lantai tiga menggunakan tangga darurat karena lift yang saat ini sangat antri dan penuh.

Ia takut terjadi sesuatu kepada anaknya, mengingat saat ini seharusnya anaknya itu berada di TKnya dan untuk apa Anaknya berada di Rumah Sakit dengan orang asing yang telah disangka orang-orang di Rumah Sakit ini sebagai Istrinya.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang itu terlihat kaget karena kedatangan Jaehyun yang secara tiba-tiba. Terlihat Hyoje yang sedang berbaring di ranjang diperiksa oleh Dokter, Doyoung dan juga salah satu Suster yang berdiri di sekitar Hyoje juga mengalihkan pandangan mereka menuju Jaehyun.

"Papa~" Hyoje terlihat senang melihat kedatangan Papanya itu.

"Ah maafkan aku tiba-tiba mengganggu kalian semua. Hyoje kenapa Hyoje berada disini sayang? Apa Hyoje sakit?" Jaehyun menghampiri Hyoje yang sudah selesai diperiksa oleh Dokter.

"Iya Papa, kata Mama Hyoje demam jadi Mama membawa Hyoje ke sini Papa. Hyoje ingin cepat sembuh supaya bisa makan es krim dengan Mama~" Gadis kecil itu sepertinya sudah bersemangat kembali.

"Mama?" Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju seorang gadis yang berdiri di dekatnya.

'Ya Tuhan, apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Gadis ini sangat mirip dengan Hyoje pantas semua orang mengira bahwa dia adalah istriku.'

"Tuan dan Nyonya Jung silahkan duduk." Jaehyun akhirnya tersadar karena ia tengah memandangi gadis itu dan gadis itu sepertinya tidak nyaman karena di pandang terus olehnya.

Mereka berdua duduk di depan Dokter dengan Hyoje yang berada dipangkuan Doyoung.

"Anak kalian hanya terkena demam biasa hal itu sering terjadi kepada anak-anak yang berada dalam masa pertumbuhan dan juga sepertinya dia juga terlambat makan, apakah tadi dia sudah makan? Sebaiknya setelah ini minumkan obat kepada Hyoje, saya akan menuliskan resepnya."

"Ah... Iya Hyoje memang belum makan dan dia bilang belum lapar." Doyoung menjawab pertanyaan Dokter tersebut.

"Saya paham anak kecil disaat makan sangatlah rewel, sebaiknya anda lebih memperhatikan pola makan Hyoje Nyonya Jung."

"Ah iya akan saya perhatikan."

Jaehyun yang melihat interaksi antara sang Dokter dengan gadis di sampingnya ini terheran-heran. Sejak kapan gadis itu benar-benar berperan menjadi seperti Istrinya.

"Jaehyun... Aku tidak menyangka Istrimu sangatlah cantik, pantas saja Hyoje sangat cantik seperti Mamanya. Kenapa tidak pernah kau bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit dan juga kenapa tidak kau kenalkan kepaku?" Tanya Dokter tersebut kepada Jaehyun.

"Dia sangatlah sibuk Hansol noona dan dia baru saja kembali dari luar negeri jadi tidak heran jika kalian belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya." Jelas Jaehyun kepada Dokter cantik yang bernama Ji Hansol atau sekarang menjadi Seo Hansol.

Jaehyun terpaksa mengikuti alur dan mengarang cerita tentang gadis disampingnya itu.

"Hahaha... Aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kau harus waspada terhadap suamimu ini, karena dia sangat populer dan juga banyak gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi istrinya. Salahkan karena ketampanannya itu." Doyoung hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi Dokter tersebut.

'Bagaimana ini, Aku tidak tau Papa gadis kecil ini ternyata salah satu Dokter di Rumah Sakit ini. Masalahnya menjadi semakin besar dan mereka mengira bahwa aku adalah Istri dari Dokter tampan ini, ah tentu saja mereka berpikir seperti itu dasar Kim Doyoung _pabo_. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan semuanya kepada Pria itu setelah ini?'

"Kau bisa saja noona, sebaiknya kami keluar masih banyak pasien yang mengantri. Ah noona tadi Johnny hyung berpesan jika aku bertemu denganmu noona disuruh ke ruangan Johnny hyung setelah pekerjaan noona selesai."

Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Hyoje telah keluar dari ruangan itu. Doyoung hanya mengikuti kemana Dokter itu melangkah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Hyoje masih berada dalam gendongannya.

Drrrtt... Drrrtt..

Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk menerima telepon, Doyoung juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hallo Ibu."

 _"Jae... Hyoje menghilang Jae, Ibu sekarang berada di TK dan mereka bilang Hyoje sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dengan Mamanya. Jangan-jangan Hyoje diculik Jae. itu semua salah Ibu, seharusnya Ibu tidak melupakan jika ada acara di TKnya Hyoje. Bagaimana ini Jae~"_

"Tenanglah dulu Bu. Hyoje sekarang sedang berada di Rumah Sakit, sebaiknya Ibu kesini sekarang."

 _"Baiklah Jae, Ibu akan kesana sekarang."_

Jaehyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya penyakit pikun ibunya sedang kambuh. Keluarganya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Tidak terasa mereka sekarang sampai di Cafetaria Rumah Sakit. Jaehyun membawa mereka kesini karena dia tahu bahwa anaknya belum makan dan dia tidak ingin anaknya semakin sakit, hitung-hitung dia bisa bertanya tentang siapa sebenarnya gadis di depannya ini.

"Kalian pesanlah terlebih dahulu, Hyoje belum makan kan? Dan kau sepertinya belum makan siang juga Nona."

Doyoung hanya bisa menggerutu, sebegitu kelihatankah kalau dia saat ini memang sedang lapar.

"Hyoje mau es krim~"

"Tidak boleh sayang, bukankah kita berjanji akan membeli es krim setelah Hyoje sembuh?" Doyoung mengingatkan gadis kecil itu.

Mereka memesan makanan dan mulai menikmati pesanan mereka. Doyoung memesan Ramen dan Bibimbap untuk Hyoje, sedangkan Jaehyun hanya memesan secangkir kopi.

"Eh itu bukankah Dokter Jung? Siapa wanita di depannya itu? Dan Siapa anak kecil itu?"

"Tentu saja itu anak dan istrinya bodoh."

"Wah~ mereka seperti keluarga yang bahagia ya, beruntung sekali wanita itu dapat suami seperti Dokter Jung. Anak mereka juga lucu."

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa Dokter dan Suster yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

Doyoung merasa tidak enak karena kehadirannya menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Maafkan aku..." Doyoung berhenti memakan makanannya dan bermaksud untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa, habiskan saja dulu makananmu nanti saja ceritanya." Jaehyun tersenyum maklum kepada gadis di depannya itu.

"Baiklah..." Doyoung kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda walaupun ia masih mendengar bisikan tentang mereka. Sepertinya Dokter tampan di depannya itu memang sangat terkenal di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Hyoje makanannya jangan hanya dimainkan seperti itu sayang." Jaehyun menegur anaknya yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya itu.

"Hyoje tidak berselera Papa, Hyoje malas makan." Gadis kecil itu cemberut.

"Hyoje makan ya, nanti kalau Hyoje tidak makan perut Hyoje sakit loh dan nanti kita tidak jadi makan es krim. Mama suapin ya." Doyoung yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya juga membujuk gadis kecil itu untuk memakan makanannya.

Hyoje mengangguk dengan antusias. Setidaknya gadis kecil itu mau memakan makanannya.

Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum, dia sangat bersyukur gadis di depannya itu bisa membujuk anaknya untuk makan, biasanya anaknya sangat sulit untuk disuruh makan apalagi ketika sakit seperti ini.

"Kau tidak makan?" Doyoung yang saat ini sedang menyuapi Hyoje bertanya kepada Jaehyun yang hanya memesan secangkir kopi.

"Tidak, aku akan makan nanti." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Setidaklah isilah perutmu itu, jangan hanya minum kopi saja. Kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatan apalagi jika perutmu sedang kosong. Bukankah kau seorang Dokter, seharusnya kau tau tentang hal itu. Jangan hanya memikirkan tentang pasien-pasienmu itu saja, pikirkanlah juga tentang kesehatanmu." Doyoung tanpa sadar menasehati Dokter di depannya itu.

"A-ah... Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud..." Doyoung yang sadar atas kelancangannya hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

'Dasar Doyoung pabo, kenapa sifat cerewetmu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Lihatlah siapa yang sedang kau ceramahi tadi, matilah aku' Doyoung sekali lagi merutuki sifatnya yang satu ini.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa, terimakasih karena kau sudah memperhatikan kesehatanku. Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera makan saja." Jaehyun tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Papa memang suka pilih-pilih makanan Ma, kata Papa makanan di rumah sakit itu tidak enak." Hyoje memecahkan kecanggungan yang terjadi pada Doyoung.

"Papa lebih suka masakan Rumah, apalagi masakan Mamamu sangat enak. Benar kan sayang." Jaehyun mengedipkan matanya kepada Doyoung. Doyoung yang melihat itu wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"A-ah t-tidak juga." Doyoung terbata-bata menjawabnya.

'Ya Tuhan, apa aku sudah gila. Sampai kapan Drama ini akan berlanjut.'

"Benarkah Ma? Nanti masakin Hyoje makanan yang enak ya Ma. Hyoje ingin coba masakan Mama." Ujar gadis kecil itu dengan mata yang berbinar.

Doyoung melihat ke arah Jaehyun, Jaehyun hanya mengangguk sebagai kode untuk meng'iya'kan permintaan anaknya.

"Iya nanti Mama akan memasakan banyak makanan yang enak untuk Hyoje."

"Benarkah Ma?"

"Iya sayang~"

Doyoung tidak tega menolak permintaan gadis kecil itu.

Jaehyun yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi kedua perempuan tersebut tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum.

"Jaehyun..."

Terlihat seorang perempuan paruh baya yang memasuki Cafetaria. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang menggunakan kacamata hitam dan sebuah topi mekar yang menghias kepalanya, sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa.

"Ibu, kau sudah datang. Bagaimana Ibu mengetahui kalau aku berada disini?" Jaehyun menghampiri wanita yang dipanggilnya Ibu itu.

"Tadi Ibu bertanya kepada Johnny dan Hansol setelah mengetahui kau tidak berada di ruanganmu." Jelas wanita itu.

"Dimana cucuku Jae, apakah dia tidak apa-apa? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?" Tanya wanita itu kepada Jaehyun.

"Tenanglah Ibu, Hyoje berada disana Bu." Jaehyun menunjuk ke meja mereka.

"Jae, siapa wanita itu? Apakah dia penculiknya?" Tanya Ibunya. Saat ini posisi Doyoung dan Hyoje sedang membelakangi mereka.

"Bukan Ibu, nanti akan aku ceritakan mengapa Hyoje berada disini."

Wanita tersebut segera menghampiri meja dimana Doyoung dan Hyoje berada. Diikuti oleh Jaehyun di belakangnya.

"Hyoje~"

"Nenek~"

"Hyoje, maafkan nenek ya tadi tidak datang nenek melupakan acara di TK Hyoje. Maafkan nenek ya."

Wanita itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, kedua Nenek dan Cucu itu berpelukan menghiraukan seseorang yang sangat gugup yang berada di sebelah Hyoje.

"S-selamat siang N-nyonya Jung."

Doyoung memberanikan diri menyapa Ibu dari Jaehyun tersebut. Tidak sopan jika dia menunggu untuk disapa terlebih dahulu, lebih baik dia menyapa duluan. Dan soal 'Jung' bukankah dari tadi semua orang memanggil dia dengan sebutan Nyonya Jung, berarti Wanita di depannya itu juga bermarga Jung mengingat wanita itu adalah Nenek dari Hyoje dan Ibu dari Jaehyun.

"Oh... Astaga!" Nyonya Jung yang tadi memeluk Hyoje segera melepaskan pelukannya setelah melihat Doyoung.

"Ya Tuhan pantas saja semua orang mengira kau adalah Mama dari Hyoje dan Istri dari anakku." Wanita menghampiri Doyoung dan meraba wajahnya.

"Siapa namamu nak?" Ujarnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kim Doyoung, nama saya Kim Doyoung nyonya." Doyoung merasa terhipnotis dengan tatapan wanita itu yang menatapnya sangat lembut seperti tatapan Ibunya sendiri.

"Jangan panggil aku nyonya, panggil saja aku Ibu Doyoungie~" Wanita itu masih menatap Doyoung dengan senyuman keibuannya.

"Ah Ibu... Sebaiknya Ibu dan Hyoje sekarang pulang, Hyoje sedang demam bu dia butuh istirahat. Maafkan atas tingkah laku Ibuku Doyoung-ssi."

Jaehyun menghentikan Ibunya yang akan semakin menjadi jika diteruskan. Beruntung sekarang Cafetaria dalam keadaan sepi jadi tidak akan ada gosip lain yang beredar setelah ini, cukup dengan gosip tentang 'Istrinya' itu.

"Ah benarkah? Hyoje sekarang pulang dengan nenek ya?"

Jaehyun tahu kalau Ibunya itu sangat mudah untuk dibujuk, dia tidak enak dengan Doyoung jika Ibunya terus menanyai gadis itu.

Mereka telah keluar dari Cafetaria. Hyoje saat ini berada dalam gendongan neneknya, Jaehyun dan Doyoung berjalan dibelakang mereka. Jaehyun ikut mengantarkan mereka ke depan rumah sakit dia tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka karena masih ada pasien yang harus ditanganinya setelah ini.

Mobil yang menjemput Nyonya Jung datang. Nyonya Jung dan Hyoje memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Mama... Kenapa Mama tidak masuk?" Hyoje yang melihat Mamanya yang tidak ikut masuk ke dalam mobil langsung bertanya kepada Doyoung.

"Iya, Masuklah Doyoungie." Nyonya Jung juga menyuruh agar Doyoung ikut dengan mereka.

Doyoung yang saat ini sedang bingung sekali lagi hanya bisa meminta bantuan dari Jaehyun. Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Ikutlah dengan mereka, tunggulah sampai aku pulang. Kau masih berhutang penjelasan kepadaku Nona." Jaehyun tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

Doyoung pun akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Jae kami pulang dulu~"

"Papa cepatlah pulang, nanti Mama akan masak makanan malam yang enak kalau Papa pulang terlambat Hyoje tidak akan membaginya dengan Papa." Hyoje berbicara kepada Papanya lewat jendela mobil yang masih belum ditutup.

"Papa tidak akan pulang terlambat dan jangan merepotkan Mamamu ya. Sayang bukankah anak kita sangat cerewet sepertimu." Jaehyun sepertinya sangat senang menggoda Doyoung dan wajah gadis itu lebih merah dibandingkan dengan tadi.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa Dokter ini sangat suka sekali menggoda orang. Ada apa dengan jangtungku. Oh jangan bilang kalau aku mulai terpesona olehnya.'

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi segera melaju menuju Jung Mansion.

.

.

Setibanya di Jung Mansion mereka disambut oleh beberapa pelayan, para pelayan itu juga terkejut melihat kehadiran Doyoung. Sebelumnya Nyonya Jung mengajak Doyoung ke Supermarket terlebih dahulu karena nyonya Jung menyimak percakapan mereka tentang makan malam tadi.

Barang-barang belanja mereka segera dibawa kedapur oleh beberapa pelayan. Barang yang dibeli nyonya Jung tidaklah sedikit, Doyoung tadi hanya mengekori Nyonya Jung dalam memilih bahan untuk memasak.

Saat ini Doyoung berada di kamar Hyoje, tadi Nyonya Jung menunjukkan dimana kamar Hyoje berada dan meminta Doyoung untuk menemani Hyoje beristirahat. Doyoung sudah mengganti seragam Hyoje dan saat ini Doyoung sedang berada di ranjang dan membacakan cerita untuk Hyoje sebelum tidur.

"Ma... Hyoje tidak sedang bermimpi kan?"

"Umm... Kenapa sayang?" Doyoung menghentikan membaca ceritanya.

"Selama ini Hyoje selalu menanyakan Mama ke Papa, Kakek dan Nenek tapi kata mereka Mama sedang pergi dan akan pulang. Hyoje selalu menunggu Mama, Hyoje tidak ingin jika Hyoje tidur Mama akan pergi lagi." Gadis kecil itu mulai terisak kembali.

"Tidak sayang, Mama janji Mama tidak akan pergi lagi, tidurlah" Doyoung membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

Doyoung memang berniat untuk pulang setelah ini, tetapi setelah mendengar cerita gadis kecil itu dan janjinya kepada Papa dari gadis kecil itu dia masih harus berada disini sampai urusannya selesai.

"Astaga aku ketiduran."

Doyoung yang sadar ternyata dia ikut tertidur dengan Hyoje segera bangun, ternyata gadis kecil disampingnya masih berada di alam mimpinya. Dia melihat ke arah jendela ternyata hari sudah sore, berapa lama dia tertidur.

Doyoung segera menuju kebawah, Doyoung merasa tidak enak kepada Nyonya Jung karena tadi dia berjanji akan bercerita kepadanya setelah menidurkan Hyoje. Doyoung bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan dimana Nyonya Jung berada dan pelayan tersebut mengantarkan Doyoung ke dapur, tempat Nyonya Jung berada.

"Ah... Maaafkan saya Nyonya tadi saya ketiduran." Doyoung segera meminta maad kepada Nyonya Jung yang sedang menyiapkan bahan untuk memasak yang dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan.

"Panggil aku Ibu Doyoungie. Hahaha tidak apa-apa Ibu tau kau sangat lelah dan Ibu juga tau kalau kau tertidur dengan Hyoje, Ibu tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu jadi Ibu biarkan saja." Nyonya Jung tersenyum menanggapi Doyoung.

"Ayo bantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam Doyoungie, bukankah masakanmu sangat enak." Nyonya Jung menggoda dan mengajak Doyoung untuk memasak bersamanya.

Beberapa hidangan sudah selesai dimasak oleh Nyonya Jung dan Doyoung yang juga dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan. Sekarang mereka hanya perlu membuat menu penutupnya saja.

"KAMI PULANG~"

"YA! Kalian berdua bisa tidak sih tidak berteriak seperti itu?" Nyonya Jung mengomel kepada kedua orang yang baru datang itu.

"Sayang aku lelah, tolong buatkan kopi."

"Ibu, Hyoje dimana?"

"Kalian pergilah mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Tidak ada kopi dan Hyoje sedang berada di kamarnya."

"MAMA... HUWEEE MAMA DIMANA?"

Terjadi keributan di keluarga Jung. Mereka saat ini berkumpul di dapur yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Doyoung yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terheran-heran ternyata keluarga ini sama seperti keluarga lainnya tidak seperti pemikirannya tentang keluarga orang kaya pada umumnya.

Doyoung segera menghampiri Hyoje yang sepertinya sedang mencarinya.

"Mama disini sayang. Cup cup... Mama tadi sedang membantu nenek memasak. Maafkan Mama ya, Mama tidak berada disamping Hyoje saat Hyoje terbangun." Doyoung saat ini menggendong dan menenangkan gadis kecil itu.

Keluarga Jung dan para Pelayan yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Tuan Jung? Dia tadi sudah diceritakan oleh anaknya mengenai Doyoung.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan malam dan Doyoung masih berada di Jung Mansion. Mereka telah melewati makan malam dan Hyoje saat ini sudah kembali tidur tidak lupa Doyoung meminumkan obat kepada gadis kecil itu. Doyoung juga sudah menceritakan tentang asal mula iya bertemu dengan Hyoje hingga kejadian di Rumah Sakit kepada keluarga Jung.

Jaehyun saat ini sedang mengantarkan Doyoung untuk pulang kerumah gadis itu. Dia merasa berhutang kepada gadis itu untuk hari ini.

"Doyoung-ssi..."

Jaehyun yang saat ini sedang mengemudikan mobilnya memanggil Doyoung yang melihat pemandangan Seoul dari jendela mobilnya.

"Ah iya?" Doyoung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jaehyun.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa Jaehyun-ssi, aku sangat menikmati hari ini. Keluargamu juga begitu hangat." Doyoung tersenyum membayangkan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Doyoung-ssi..."

"Hmm?"

"Karena semuanya sudah terlanjur seperti ini. Hyoje sudah menganggapmu Mamanya, Semua orang mengangapmu sebagai istriku dan Ayah Ibuku juga suka kepadamu. Ayo kita menikah."

"APA?"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Akhirnya FF yang terlantar berminggu-minggu ini selesai juga :"D

FF ini buat para JaeDo Shipper yang setiap hari jadi moodbooster & sedang galau moment. Jangan galau lagi teman-teman~

FF ini terinspirasi gara-gara lihat fotonya Hyoje "Ini anak mirip Doyoung banget" karena aku suka baca ff gs yaudah dibikin aja, kenapa enggak. Maaf kalau ceritanya mirip sama ff lain. FF ini idenya murni dari pikiran aku :'o

Hyoje itu imut banget, Doyoung banget lah pokoknya Hahaha itu Winwin juga tiba2 jadi seumuran Hyoje xD

Hahaha endingnya gantung banget. **End** or **TBC** ya enaknya? Terserah kalian deh...

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa Tuan & Nyonya Jung? XD

See ya~ jangan lupa review ya~ *wink*


End file.
